Todas as Cores do Silêncio
by Dark K. Sly
Summary: Porque meus olhos, Godric, sempre foram verdes. Mas os seus jamais foram vermelhos." !Salazar SlytherinXGodric Gryffindor!


**Título: **Todas as Cores do Silêncio  
**Autora: **DarkAngel  
**Sinopse: **Porque meus olhos, Godric, sempre foram verdes. Mas os seus jamais foram vermelhos.  
**Shippers: **Salazar Slytherin\Godric Gryffindor  
**Gênero: **Romance\Angst  
**Classificação: **PG  
**Spoilers: **nenhum

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens do universo de Harry Potter me pertencem, e eu definitivamente não ganho dinheiro com isso.

* * *

_**Todas as Cores do Silêncio**_

Até seus olhos são falsos, Godric. Não há uma única parcela de verdade em você. Sua voz, seus olhos, seu cheiro, sua pele, suas cores... Tudo em você é falso. Seus olhares, seu toque, suas palavras, sua amizade, suas promessas... Seu amor.

Crescemos juntos, Godric. Aprendemos magia juntos, descobrimos juntos o quanto nosso povo estava ameaçado, construímos juntos esse castelo e ainda assim, você jamais esteve ao meu lado. Nunca de verdade. Nunca como eu estive ao seu.

Seus olhos mentem, eles não têm cor. Azuis, parecem ser, e claros, fingindo uma pureza que não possuem. Mas não é essa a única cor que há ali. O verde se infiltra em rajadas entre esse azul e brilha, mais que tudo, quando a raiva o consome. Seu olhar agora brilha verde para mim. E desse verde, no centro dos seus olhos, circundando o negro de suas pupilas, há o dourado. Mais uma mentira, a cor de sua casa, mas em você não há vermelho. Nunca houve. Seus olhos mentem, falsos, pois mudam.

Dias de sol, nublado, vento ou chuva, a cada amanhecer uma cor brilha mais. Seu olhar é colorido e por isso não tem cor. Não há firmeza, apenas inconstância.

Falso.

Falso como suas promessas foram um dia. Falso como o juramento que fizemos que você sempre estaria comigo. Falso, porque bastou uma única pedra em nosso caminho para que você me desse as costas e nos declarasse inimigos, a mim e aos meus.

Tão corajoso, Godric, e tão fiel a si mesmo, quase tanto quanto eu. Tivesse ficado ao meu lado, ouvido meus argumentos, sem agir impulsiva e estupidamente, como sempre fez, teríamos evitado os conflitos, os combates, as brigas... A minha partida.

_**X.X**_

Traidor. Sempre um traidor, Salazar. _Sly and sly_ como você mesmo se dizia. Astuto, Salazar? Esperto? Deixar todos os que confiavam em você para trás? Voltar-se contra os seus amigos de sempre, não entender as diferenças, não respeitar crenças alheias?

Traidor.

Eu confiava em sua constância. Sua frieza. Sempre o mesmo, o mesmo verde nos olhos, os mesmos cabelos negros. Negros como sua alma, Salazar. Frio, sempre foi frio, e eu acreditava na sua imutabilidade pela sua frieza, como blocos de gelo que jamais se moveriam. Nunca realmente percebi que gelo nada mais é que água, volúvel, frívola, que se move ao bel prazer, sem prestar uma segunda atenção a qualquer coisa ao seu redor.

Você apenas se importou consigo mesmo e com suas crenças. Não respeitou nossas opiniões, não ouviu nossos conselhos, deu as costas a Hogwarts, ao trabalho de nossas vidas... A mim. Você se achava mais puro que os demais, mas era negro. Lama, sangue de lama, sangue ruim... Talvez fossem, realmente, eles todos, mas eles, Salazar, eles tinham sangue. Eles _têm_ sangue nas veias. Que corre, que urge, que faz seus corações baterem e sentirem.

Você tem coração, Salazar? Ou os traidores não o possuem, para que sua consciência não os incomode depois? Você tem consciência? Sabe o que esta palavra quer dizer? E honra? Não. Você não tem. O único sentimento que você carrega em você é orgulho. Apenas e sempre orgulho, maldito orgulho que não se deixa admitir que está errado, que nem ao menos tenta, você simplesmente não se importa. Trama e planeja e calcula. Cada ação com uma conseqüência planejada, analisada previamente.

Você não sente, Salazar, você não age pelo que seus sentimentos dizem, você calcula até mesmo cada sorriso que dá.

E pensar que eu pensava que poderia confiar em você, Salazar. Que você sempre estaria aqui. Mas você, você foi. Apenas virou as costas e partiu, sem se preocupar com quem ficaria para trás... Sem se importar em _me_ deixar para trás.

Traidor.

Ontem, hoje e sempre.

Traidor.

_**X.X**_

E você realmente me acusa de traição. Realmente diz, realmente _acredita_ que eu estava traindo nossos ideais quando fui embora, quando lutei em nosso castelo. Eu estava defendendo minhas crenças, eu estava lutando, Godric, para manter nossos ideais vivos, intactos, infinitos. Você pensa por um segundo que eu não sei que seria mais fácil para mim, para você, para todos nós, se eu tivesse apenas ficado? E o que seria de nossos futuros então, Godric? O que seria de nossas casas, nossas crenças? Um quarteto de perfeição, harmonioso, igualitário? Era isso que você desejava? Com a igualdade vem a fraqueza, Godric, você sempre soube disso muito melhor até mesmo do que eu, mas é hipócrita demais para acreditar, hipócrita para assumir que sabe que eu estava certo, sempre, desde sempre.

Mas para eu estar certo, Godric, você sempre supôs que você precisaria estar errado.

Você é tão tolo, é tão ingênuo em sua crença cega no bem dos outros. E por mais que doa no meu orgulho admitir isso, Godric, o que mais me fere é que você acreditou em todos, em cada uma das pessoas que cruzaram nosso caminho.

A única pessoa na qual você jamais acreditou fui eu.

E eu fui a única pessoa em quem você deveria ter acreditado.

Porque eu, Godric, sei amar.

Mas você não sabe ver.

_**X.X**_

Você nunca viu, Salazar. Nunca percebeu que as pessoas precisam de confiança para confiarem em si mesmas, nunca percebeu que eu nunca o deixei de lado por estar com os outros, mas que queria coloca-lo _ao meu lado_, junto com os demais.

Mas não, o grande Salazar Slytherin era bom e perfeito e puro demais para unir-se aos demais mortais. Será que você nunca percebeu o quanto me feria com esse comportamento ridículo, Salazar? Nunca percebeu que eu _jamais_ fui perfeito e que nunca busquei a perfeição?

Se você desprezava todos eles tanto assim, me desprezava também, por princípio. E por isso, me odiava, tanto quanto odiava eles todos. Isso fere. E você não se importa.

Eu sei dos seus segredos, sei de suas maquinações, mas há muito tempo deixei de me importar com elas. Você se foi.

Se foi e jamais estará aqui para ver qualquer um de seus planos surtir resultados. Seus quadros já não existem no castelo, sua casa é dirigida por outros, até mesmo seus alunos temem falar seu nome, pois você é sombrio, é ruim. É isso que eles pensam de você e eu te odeio por isso com tal força que nunca conseguiria expressar.

Porque você não é, nunca foi, nem nunca será assim. Mas é isso que eles pensam. É isso que eu vou deixar que eles pensem.

O Grande e terrível Salazar Slytherin, o homem feito de gelo, sem cores, apenas sombrio e silencioso.

Eu deixo que sua memória seja deteriorada assim.

Afinal, não era isso que você queria?

_**X.X**_

Você inteiro é falso, mas você já sabe disso.

O que você não sabe é que o verdadeiro sou eu.

Eu tenho as cores da minha casa comigo, Godric, em meu peito, e fiz o que precisava ser feito para que o meu nome alcançasse sua bravura, para que meus feitos tivessem a mesma repercussão dos seus atos estúpidos e corajosos e nobres. De agora à eternidade, Slytherin e Gryffindor estarão entrelaçadas e não me importa que sejam como histórias inimigas. Eu fiz o que devia para ficar ao seu lado, todo o sempre.

Eu fiz o que devia e minha casa é verdadeira, a sua é falsa.

Porque meus olhos, Godric, sempre foram verdes. Mas os seus jamais foram vermelhos.

* * *

**Agradecimentos: Agy por ter lido, Sweet pela betagem e Buh pela capa fodaaaaaastica! ****Luv ya!**

**Bjs e **

**R E V I E W ¡**


End file.
